Sensaciones Prohibidas
by Misaki Yagami
Summary: Me siento tan vació... al final me doy cuenta que tener todo a tu disposición no es suficiente, la necesidad de tener mas y mas, hizo que cometiera las peores estupideces. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prohibido**

Prologo

Me siento tan vació... al final me doy cuenta que tener todo a tu disposición no es suficiente, la necesidad de tener mas y mas, hizo que cometiera las peores estupideces.

Muchas personas me advirtieron, personas a las cuales valore con toda mi alma y que jamás escuche… ahora me arrepiento… pero para que si mi vida ya estaba prácticamente arruinada desde antes.

No sé cómo decirlo pero me equivoque... quiero que estas palabras queden guardadas en este vídeo para que cuando ustedes lo vean, entiendan mis razones… y no se tal vez puedan perdonarme algún día.

Hum… es gracioso… ustedes perdonarme a mi… creo que es más fácil la paz mundial antes que me perdonen.

Cuando vean este vídeo quiero que entiendan lo que me llevo a cometer tantos errores, y así poder estar en paz conmigo mismo.

Bueno… antes que nada permítanme presentarme… me llamo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki… tengo dieciocho años… vivía con mis padres en Tokio, Japón… mi padre… Minato Namikaze… un hombre trabajador y de buen corazón. Papá trabaja en una enorme conexión de aduanas por todo Japón, así que él nunca estaba conmigo por cuestiones de su trabajo, ya que el siempre viajaba… si mucho le veía una o dos veces a cada tres meses.

Mi madre se llama Kushina Uzumaki… una mujer emprendedora de mal carácter. Mamá trabaja en venta de bienes raíces, y al igual que papa ella tampoco está conmigo… pero a diferencia de papá a mamá la podía ver todas las noches cuando regresaba de su trabajo… pero cuando quería hablarle todo lo que ella decía es "estoy cansada", "ahora no tengo tiempo", "hablaremos mañana", "No molestes", tal vez piensen que soy un niño mimado pero no es así. Cuando te crías con padres a los que nunca puedes ver, afecta mucho tu relación con el resto de las personas, pero intentaba que ese no fuera mi caso… así que siempre trataba de mantener una sonrisa.

La mayor parte de mi infancia me crié con mi padrino al quien yo le dijo Tío Jiraiya… es un hombre bueno… pero nada responsable… él vivía conmigo, así que de él aprendí muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy muy orgulloso… en cuanto a lo económico estaba muy bien… era uno de los chicos más ricos de todo Tokio, a causa de que mis padres trabajan como animales para poder darme todos los lujos que yo deseara.

Cada vez que intentaba hablar por teléfono con mis padres, ellos me contestaban "No tengo tiempo Naruto", "hablamos otro día", "No vez que lo hacemos por tu bien", "Agradece que tienes alguien que se preocupa por ti". Trataba la manera de que sus palabras no me afectaran, y de poder ser feliz con todo el dinero que estaba a mi disposición... pero no era suficiente, yo los quería a ellos sin importarme si tenía dinero o no.

Desde pequeño me inscribieron en una escuela muy prestigiosa aquí en Tokio… "La Escuela De Konoha", un lugar que considere como mi segunda casa, ya que a la mayoría de mis amigos los conocí en este lugar.

Ahí conocí a mi mejor amigo… Sasuke Uchiha, un chico popular, apuesto, rico, pero al igual que yo, no tenía la atención de sus padres… tal vez por eso nos conectamos de inmediato.

Sasuke tiene a sus padres, y a un hermano mayor que el… su padre se llama Fugaku Uchiha, el es nada más y nada menos que el Primer Ministro de todo Japón. Su hermano mayor se llama Itachi Uchiha, el es el comandante de la policía, teniendo el cargo de jefe, siendo el orgullo de la familia y el dolor de cabeza de Sasuke. Y por ultimo esta su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, ella es una mujer de casa… así que ella no trabaja y es la única que pasa tiempo con Sasuke. Actualmente Sasuke vive con su madre, mientras que Itachi vive con su padre, ya que ambos se divorciaron por cuestiones muy personales.

A lo largo de mi vida conocí a muchas personas que llenaron el vació que mis padres no pudieron llenar. Aunque admito que cuando les daban vacaciones, me sentía muy feliz, ya que siempre pasaban todo su tiempo conmigo… esa era la única razón que me mantenía feliz.

Aparte de Sasuke, también tenía una amiga llamada Sakura Haruno, ella es la novia de Sasuke… y me encanto convivir con ella ya que ella era como mi madre… un temperamento fuerte y mal carácter, pero de buen corazón. Sakura es una cerebrito que siempre saca diez en todo... ella no es como Sasuke o como yo… ella vive feliz con sus padres y ellos la aman y valoran mucho… ojala así hubieran sido mis padres…

Tengo más familia… mi tío Nagato… aunque no mucho lo veo, ya que a él se le dio por ser turista y viajar por todo el mundo, conociendo lugares y gente nueva… también tengo una prima… se llama Karin… ella y yo somos como amigos en lugar de primos… nos contábamos secretos… pedíamos consejos… ella era como mi confidente… pero en fin... todo eso acabo.

A todas las personas a las que hice sufrir espero que me perdonen –replico un rubio, con la mirada vacía.

Pero ahora ya es tarde para poder enmendar las cosas.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… cuando tome el pecado… cuando mi vida entera giro hacia lo Prohibido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Primer Día

Era una fría y oscura noche el la ciudad de Tokio, el sonido de los perros ladrando, los gatos maullando, todo en un enorme concierto de sonidos desesperantes para un chico, que se encontraba cerca de una ventana en lo que parecía una enorme mansión de dos niveles, en una enorme oscuridad.

- ¡Cállense! –Grito, dando un fuerte bostezo, mientras observaba el reloj de su habitación, que marcaba las once de la noche.

El tic tac del reloj era molesto, y más para un joven que estaba desesperado, dando vueltas en círculos

- ¡Mierda! –Pensó, tocando su cabeza -Parece que llegara tarde -pensó algo molesto, preparándose para ir a dormir.

Un extraño sonido se escucho – ¡Mamá! –contesto, cambiando rápidamente su expresión

El joven bajo rápidamente las escaleras, para recibir a su madre - ¡Mamá llegaste! –contesto, prendiendo las luces de la casa. Para sorpresa del joven, solo había sido el viento.

-No de nuevo –pensó, derramando lágrimas en el suelo

El chico comenzó a llorar amargamente.

– ¡Demonios! –Grito el joven, en un ataque de llanto y odio

El joven subió las escaleras, con la mirada perdida, algo que se le había echo costumbre. El joven llego a su habitación sin impórtale mayor cosa, recostándose en su cama, con los ojos llorosos, hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente – ¡Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring! -sonó un muy fuerte despertador -¡Mamá! -replico, despertando rápidamente, corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres, viendo una cama ya tendida.

El joven busco por toda la casa, pero no encontró rastro de su madre por ningún lado, hasta que llego a la cocina.

–Ya se fue –pensó el rubio, observando un pedazo de papel sobre una enorme mesa, que parecía echa de caoba pura.

El joven tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

-Naruto... hay huevos y tocino en la nevera, te deje algo de dinero sobre el teléfono por si necesitas comprarte algo, besos mamá

El rubio tomo la nota con odio, rompiéndola en pedazos

- ¡Puta madre! –Respondió, en un ataque de ira, viendo el reloj de la cocina que casi marcaba las siete de la mañana – ¡Mierda! llegare tarde a la escuela

El rubio decidió mejor ir a ducharse, ya que era primer día de clases, así que debía ir a estudiar, para molestia de este, ya que era algo que no le gusta.

El joven salió de ducharse, sacando el uniforme que obligatoriamente tenia que usar para ir a estudiar, que consistía en un pantalón azul marino, una camisa color blanca de manga corta y un par de zapatos color negros. El joven se había cambiado, se coloco un poco de colonia de una marca fina, tomo el dinero que estaba sobre el teléfono, y salió rápidamente a la calle, algo estresado.

- No tardara en pasar –pensó el rubio, viendo su reloj de mano

Al los cinco minutos, paso una elegante camioneta color negra 4x4, con los vidrios polarizados, frente a un rubio nada sorprendido.

- Como en los viejos tiempos eh Naruto –dijo un joven de cabello negro

– Desde luego Sasuke... al fin llegaste –contesto el rubio con una sonrisa

– Súbete –dijo el chico pelinegro, abriendo la puerta trasera

– Gracias Sasuke -contesto un rubio, subiéndose a la camioneta

– Danzo, a la escuela por favor –replico el pelinegro, viendo a un hombre

– Como usted diga señor –contesto el hombre, conduciendo hacia la escuela.

- No tenia idea que tenías chofer Sasuke –dijo un rubio, para modestia de un pelinegro

– Yo no quería Naruto... pero papá es muy insistente con eso de la seguridad, recuerda que el es el Primer Ministro de Japón –replico, algo presumido

El hombre solo los veía por el retrovisor, y tomaba el timón del auto con fuerza, mostrando una enorme envidia

– ¿Algún problema Danzo? –pregunto el pelinegro muy serio

– No señor Sasuke –respondió el hombre entre dientes.

El viaje continuo, y en pocos minutos ya estaban en la entrada principal de la escuela.

– Gracias Danzo –contesto el rubio bajándose de la camioneta

– Danzo, recógenos a las tres de la tarde, ni un minuto más –dijo el pelinegro tomando su mochila

– Si señor –respondió el hombre, marchándose

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela.

– Parece que llegamos temprano Naruto –dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

– No digas lo obvio Sasuke –respondió el rubio, percatándose que alguien estaba detrás de ellos, haciendo que ambos voltean para ver quien era, notando que era alguien familiar

- Hola mi amor –dijo una chica de cabello rosado, dándole un beso en los labios a un pelinegro

– Hola Sakura –dijo un rubio viendo a la peli rosa besar al joven Uchiha

– Hola Naruto -respondió la chica, besando al rubio en la mejilla – ¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde! –contesto la peli rosa, tomando la mano del pelinegro.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, indicando el inicio de clases. Tres jóvenes se dirigían a su salón de clases, entrado normalmente, notando que ellos no eran los únicos en llegar.

- Tsk –dijo un rubio

– Llegamos a tiempo –contesto una peli rosa

– Eso creo –respondió un pelinegro, viendo al resto de jóvenes

Cada uno se sentó en su pupitre respectivo, esperando que el profesor llegara a impartir su clase.

- Sakura –dijo una voz, tocando el hombro de la joven pelo chicle por la espalda

La peli rosa volteo, viendo a una joven rubia de ojos azules, piel blanca, delgada y de muy buen físico

– ¿Qué quieres Ino? –pregunto la joven

– ¿Sabes quien será nuestro maestro este año? –pregunto la rubia

– Ni idea –respondió la peli rosa, viendo a la joven rubia, recostada sobre su pupitre

En eso un rubio se levanto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta

– Naruto ¿adonde vas? –pregunto un pelinegro viendo al rubio

– Voy al baño –contesto rápidamente el rubio, saliendo del aula de clases

- ¿Que le pasa? –pregunto una peli rosa, viendo a un pelinegro

– Aun no lo supera –contesto el pelinegro, algo deprimido

En ese instante, alguien entro por la puerta, un hombre vestido muy formal, con pantalón de tela verde y una camisa color blanco de manga larga, con una cicatriz en su mejilla.

- ¡Buenos días jóvenes! –contesto el hombre

-¡Buenos días Iruka-sensei! –respondieron todos los alumnos

– !Iruka es el mejor! –dijo un chico de cejas enormes, con una emoción tremenda

– Gracias Lee –contesto algo confundido, con una gota de sudor atrás de su cabeza (típico de los animes )

En otra parte de la escuela, un rubio estaba en los baños, lavándose la cara en el lavamanos.

–No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera pudo estar conmigo en mi primer día de clases –replico el joven, viéndose en el espejo

Entre tanto, en el salón de clases.

– Chicos... hoy se nos une una nueva compañera, espero la traten muy bien, y sean muy buenos amigos –dijo el profesor a sus alumnos

- ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto un pelinegro

– Ella ponto vendrá, solo que necesita arreglar algo en dirección... y por cierto ¿Dónde esta Naruto? –pregunto el maestro

– ¡Fue al baño! -replico el pelinegro, tratando de darle tiempo a un rubio de regresar a tiempo al salón.

En esto tocaron a la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días alumnos! –dijo una mujer rubia de senos grandes, de una gran belleza

- ¡Buenos días directora Tsunade! –contestaron todos los alumnos

– Jóvenes... hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, espero le den la bienvenida

La chica entro al salón de clases.

– Ella será su nueva compañera – respondió la rubia de senos grandes, viendo a los jóvenes

Los jóvenes se quedaron observando a la joven recién llegada, notando su cabello color rojo fuego, ojos rojos, piel blanca y una increíble belleza, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en una falda color azul marino y una blusa tipo camisa color blanca manga corta, excepto que la falda de la pelirroja era un poco más corta que la del resto de las demás chicas del salón.

- Hola… mi nombre es Karin, gusto en conocerlos –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

– ¡Wow!, que linda –dijo un peli castaño viendo a la pelirroja

- ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto una furiosa peli castaño

– ¡Nada Tenten! – respondió rápidamente el peli castaño, causando una risa en toda la clase.

- ¡Basta! –dijo una rubia de pechos grandes, calmando a los estudiantes

– Karin... por favor preséntate completamente ante la clase –repitió la directora

– Por supuesto –contesto la pelirroja, viendo a todos - Tengo diecisiete años, vivía con mi tío, pero el desafortunadamente tubo que marcharse... así que me dejo en esta escuela para poder hacer amigos... conozco casi todo el mundo, ya que a mi tío se le dio por ser turista... y bueno... creo que eso todo –replico la pelirroja, dejando asombrados con esto ultimo

Los jóvenes se levantaron de sus pupitres y rodearon a la chica.

– ¡Dime como es mundo! –dijo una rubia de ojos verdes

– ¡No dime a mi! –contesto una peli rosa

– ¡No ella me dirá a mi! –Contesto una peli castaño

– No se preocupen... puedo decirles a todos, ¡por favor no peleen! –contesto la pelirroja, algo confundida

Los jóvenes llevaron a la pelirroja hasta el centro de la clase, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas (típico cuando eres el nuevo de la clase ), una rubia de pechos grandes salió complacida del salón de clases, llevándose al profesor con ella.

El tiempo paso, y los jóvenes se divertían con las ocurridas anécdotas de la joven nueva, cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió y un rubio entro

- ¿Que es todo esto? –se pregunto el rubio, viendo el escándalo de sus compañeros

Entre tanto escándalo, la pelirroja observo de reojo a un rubio, que parecía muy distraído, llamando mucho su atención

La joven se acerco al rubio. El chico no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba pensando en sus asuntos, cuando la chica se paro frente al joven rubio y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo que hizo que el rubio reaccionar y mirara asombrado a la joven pelirroja

– ¡Karin! –replico un rubio, muy sorprendido

CONTINUARA…


End file.
